Can Heaven Wait
by kitsune16487
Summary: Keigo received a dreaded call regarding Ryoma. Now he's begging the heaven to wait coz he's not ready to let go.


CAN HEAVEN WAIT

Song by Luther Vandross

Story by Kitsune16487

Rating: T

"**Prince of Tennis does not belong to this author. This is a fiction only, created out of boredom**."

_**Song…**_

"Talking…"

'_Talking in flashback…'_

_Flashback_

Normal

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Brief note:

A songfic about Keigo and Ryoma, with the focus on Keigo, who received a call from the hospital telling him that Ryoma was brought in after his car crashed. More will be revealed in the story. Enjoy!

Warnings:

A lot of tears from Keigo (I'm making him as human as possible ;))

Oh ya…I used their given names in here…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Quarter after seven got a phone call**_

_**Telling me to get here quick**_

"Hello. Is this Mr. Keigo Atobe?" she sounded calm, maybe she's used to be the barrier of bad news.

"Yes, I am. Whoever you are, can you call back in an hour?" come the arrogant reply.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is very urgent. I'm calling from St. Avenue Hospital, regarding Mr. Ryoma Echizen. I'm very sorry to tell you…"

_**Said my girl in a bad situation**_

_**They don't know if she's gonna make it**_

"…what do you mean accident? He's just here a moment ago…" a look at the watch told him two hours had passed since the last he saw his love.

"Yes, his crashed and right now he's still in the E.R. you might want to get here asap. The doctors are not sure if he'll survive…" that does it. The next second the millionaire was speeding in his purple sports car.

_**As I hurry to be by her side**_

_**I asked a thousand times why oh why**_

Tears threaten to fall from the corner of his eyes. The king unconsciously wipes them away. Beside him, his companion eyed him, feeling sorry for the man. A nurse was ahead of them, leading them to Ryoma's room. "Why…?"

_**There's no rhyme or reason in my life**_

_**With you lying here this way**_

His voice chocked as his vision caught the state of the lying figure in the bed. He hurried to his love's side and takes a hold of the cold hand.

"We're putting him in a tight watch for the next 12 hours. He's stabile for now but still not out of danger yet. He's nearly alive when brought in." The doctor's words cut through his heart and he forgot to breathe for a second. Ryoma almost die… "I'm so sorry…"

_**I'd give anything just to trade places with you**_

_**So I'm begging heaven down on my knee**_

_**To help you make it through**_

That pale face is even paler now with the unwanted cuts and bruises. His head is bandaged, so does his chest. His left arm was plastered. IVs are attached to the poor prince. His breathing is shallow. The king's heart broke, and the dam broke. He doesn't care about the tears anymore for his love is fighting death.

"Please be alive, Ryoma…Please…I'm sorry…" Sobbed harder.

"Please…don't leave me…"

_**Tell me can heaven wait**_

_**Can heaven wait just one more night**_

_**Tell what it's gonna take**_

_**To keep you with me in my life**_

Tears have stopped, and he sits by the bedside, holding his beloved's hand, afraid of letting go. One hand caresses the pale cheek, and he reached up to plant a kiss on the bandaged forehead. He wanted to kiss the lips, but the oxygen mask prevents him from doing so.

_**Giving up the shame of my other life**_

_**Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light**_

_**God, I vow to change if you just make it right**_

_**Can heaven wait one night**_

'_Do you really care about me, Kei?' there's hurt in those golden eyes_.

"I do Ryoma, I do…" will it matter anymore?

'_Do you really love me…for me?' there're tears in those golden eyes_.

""I do Ryoma, I do…" will it matter now?

_A sad smile and tears. The shorter man turned away. 'They're just your words; came from the mouth, not the heart.'_

"I love you Ryoma…with all my heart. Please came back to me…don't go where I can't follow. I promise I'll change…I'll give you no more reason to doubt my love…" he looked up to the heaven, and silently prayed. "Please don't take my love away…"

_**Thinking back on the time that I've wasted **_

_**I should have cherished everyday**_

It had been seven years now, and he intent to be together forever. They used to go places together; Ryoma's tournaments, Keigo's business trips, holidays or simply a walk around the park near their home. But lately, no more of those as he's getting busier as a successful businessman, and not yet 30 years old.

_**All the different flavors that I've tasted**_

_**Can't compare to you, no way**_

The young millionaire likes to flirt around, an old habit that never dies even after the marriage. He knows Ryoma believe in him, that he only love the world's No.1 tennis player, or so he thought. He never knew that his beloved was hurting inside.

"I'm sorry…"

_**As I reminisce by your side**_

_**Tears of guilt are streaming from my eyes**_

Last week had been hell. He's not sure how he could've forgotten the date; their 3rd anniversary. He got too carried away with the party at a business partner's, returned home late at midnight to a very angry Ryoma.

'_YOU"VE FORGOTTEN OUR ANNIVERSARY?!' with that Ryoma threw the supposedly anniversary present at his face before storming out. He didn't go after him_.

"I'm a stupid bastard, right?"

_**All the things I did that weren't right**_

_**Wish I could apologize**_

_The next morning he woke up to find no Ryoma tucked in his embrace like usual. Then realization hit him, and he practically flew out of the bed. He needed to find Ryoma, and he knows just where the younger man might be. 'Tezuka.' _

_The man had become like a surrogate brother to his love, together with his other half, Fuji. Arriving at Tezuka's place, he was welcomed by icy death glare by both men. Ryoma was nowhere in sight._

'_Don't kill me just yet. I need to apologize first.'_

"I'm so sorry my love."

_**I'd give anything just to trade places with you**_

_**So I'm begging heaven down on my knee**_

_**To help you make it through**_

Ryoma forgave him, but did not forget. After the incident, Ryoma refused to sleep with him. He did give kisses, but nothing too intimate. But Atobe Keigo never learns. It was only yesterday that they have their biggest fight.

'_Are you telling me that your work is more important to you? Or is it because of the blonde girl that got you so caught up in this partnership?' Ryoma was shouting._

'_You never really care or love me. You only wanted the name 'Echizen' and my body…' there were tears in his eyes._

"No…you're wrong…"

_**Tell me can heaven wait**_

_**Can heaven wait just one more night**_

_**Tell what it's gonna take**_

_**To keep you with me in my life**_

It happens in a blur. All of a sudden the heart monitor gone flat, and the machine gave off a deafening sound. The next moment doctors and nurses came barging into the room, one pushing Keigo to the side.

"No…no…no…" the king was at lost. His love is dying in front of his eyes.

"NO! You can't die! You can't leave me alone…!" the king was shouting, begging.

"Sir, you'll have to leave now" a woman clad in white uniform told him.

"NO! I WANT TO BE HERE…I...HEY…!" he was dragged out of the room.

"NOOOO!!!!" he didn't care about the eyes looking at him as he banged the glass window. He's afraid of losing Ryoma…

_**Giving up the shame of my other life**_

_**Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light**_

_**God, I vow to change if you just make it right**_

_**Can heaven wait one night**_

Tears streaming down his face as he slumped down the wall. He didn't care about appearances anymore. All that matter now is Ryoma.

"Please don't die…don't die…don't die…" he chanted. He didn't realize that Kunimitsu, Syuusuke and Kevin were rushing towards him. He numbly registered Syuusuke grabbing him by the collar; anger, worry, fear clear on the photographer's face.

"Are you all here for Mr. Echizen?" a chorus of "Yes" is the answer.

"We've managed to stabilize him…" that sounded like music to everyone's ears.

_**I'm gonna stop the world**_

_**Reverse the time**_

_**Do whatever it takes to keep you alive**_

_**Heaven has to wait one more day**_

"You scared me there, love. I thought you'd gonna leave me here alone…" he softly whispered while caressing Ryoma's cheek.

"Don't do that again…I'm sorry. If you wanna punish me…don't do this. Wake up and do whatever you want…just not…this. Please…love…" he kissed the hand he was holding.

_**Baby, take my breath so you can breathe**_

_**I need you here so don't you leave**_

_**Heaven has to wait**_

"I'm sorry but heaven will have to wait…I'm not ready to loose you yet…I love you…I need you!" a kiss on the lips.

A slight movement was felt in his grasp. Outside, the first rays of sun pierce through the window. It's dawn.

_**Tell me can heaven wait**_

_**Can heaven wait just one more night**_

_**Tell what it's gonna take**_

_**To keep you with me in my life**_

_**Giving up the shame of my other life**_

_**Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light**_

_**God, I vow to change if you just make it right**_

_**Can heaven wait one night**_

Golden orbs slowly fluttered open, and finally focus at the holding his hand.

"You…cried…" there's a tone of question laced with amusement in that croaked voice. "…for…me..." and…relief?

"What do you expect? You scared me to death. I thought you're really gonna leave me…" tears are willing up again.

"Well…I'm not…still have many things to do…beating the crap out of you for instance…" a genuine smile. A kiss.

New dawn, new day, new promise to cherish the love shared.

**FIN**

a/n: my fingers worked on their own…sorry if doesn't make sense. Dedicated to Dudly. First fic. Arigato for reading. Made up the hospital name. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
